The Vampire Diaries and Facebook?
by nhi.xo
Summary: After all, mysterious specimens need to be toyed with before being destroyed. Begins with 4x10. Includes Klaroline, Delena, etc.
1. 4x10 After School Special

**Disclaimer: **One and only one disclaimer that speaks for the entire story. I do not own The Vampire Diaries. All characters, plot, and locations mentioned here are property of their respectful owners.

* * *

**Season Four, Episode Ten - "After School Special"**

**Damon Salvator, Matt Donovan, and Jeremy Gilbert** are attending **Damon's Awesome Training School**

**Matt Donovan** and four others like this.

Comments:

**Jeremy Gilbert: **I'm not learning anything!

**Damon Salvatore:** That's because you haven't tried hard enough. ;)

**Bonnie Bennett** just saw a hot guy in the halls.

Comments:

**Caroline Forbes:** It's Shane, isn't?

Klaus Mikaelson likes this.

**Elena Gilbert:** Ooh, what's his name? ;)

**Kol Mikaelson:** I believe that would be me. ;p

**Bonnie Bennett:** KOL?!

**Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson, Matt Donovan**, and 37 others like this.

**Kol Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson** are back in Mystic Falls.

**Bonnie Bennett** just read the above...

**Kol Mikaelson** has a new hair-do. :D

Comments:

**Bonnie Bennett:** Yep...couldn't recognize you there for a moment in the hallway...

**Elena Gilbert** is in love with Damon Salvatore.

**Damon Salvatore** and 256 others like this.

Comments:

**Stefan Salvatore:** NO.

Caroline Forbes likes this.

**Caroline Forbes:** You're joking, right!?

Klaus Mikaelson likes this.

**Damon Salvatore:** Can't wait to see you in a few. ;D

**Caroline Forbes:** This CANNOT be happening.

**Klaus Mikaelson** and 3 others like this.

**Caroline Forbes** wants Klaus Mikaelson to stop liking her posts.

**Tyler Lockwood, Klaus Mikaelson**, and 2 others like this.

**April Young and Rebekah Mikaelson** are now friends.

**April Young** wants people to start telling the truth.

Comments:

**Elena Gilbert:** April, let me explain. ;[

**Damon Salvatore:** To tell you the truth, we lost track of how many times you've been compelled. :0

**Stefan Salvatore** had just recovered from his shock.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** volunteers to erase his memories.

Comments:

**Caroline Forbes:** DON'T DO IT, STEFAN!

**Klaus Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert** like this.

**Elena Gilbert:** stop stefan!

**Damon Salvatore:** think about what you're doing, bro ;o

**Rebekah Mikaelson** was just kidding.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** you should've seen your faces :P

**Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson** have formed the group **The Secret Deal**

Comments:

**Damon Salvatore:** lemme guess, you two are hooking up again :/

**Elena Gilbert:** don't tell me...

**Rebekah Mikaelson:** aw, don't tell me you're jealous, Salvatore ^^

**Damon Salvatore:** of you? never

**Rebekah Mikaelson:** harsh.

**Kol Mikaelson** is one handsome devil.

Comments:

**Bonnie Bennett:** Yeah, right.

**Kol Mikaelson:** Thanks for agreeing, darling. :)

**Klaus Mikaelson:** Brother, I think you have yourself mistaken with someone else. :)

**Caroline Forbes** has changed her name to **Caroline Mikaelson**

118 people like this.

**Caroline Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson **are in a relationship.

**Klaus Mikaelson **and 98 others like this.

Comments:

**Bonnie Bennett: **since when!?

Tyler Lockwood likes this.

**Tyler Lockwood: **Care, you've got some serious explaining to do.

**Elena Gilbert:** You didn't invite me to the wedding? :(

**Damon Salvatore:** us* ;)

**barbie carebear:** Listen, guys, it's Caroline. Somebody hacked my account!

**Damon Salvatore:** mm..that's sad, but...carebear? what

**barbie carebear: i**t's an old account. deal with it, Salvatore.

**Klaus Mikaelson:** Carebear? I might start calling you that, love.

**barbie carebear:** Klaus, give me my account back.

**Klaus Mikaelson:** love, all you had to do was ask and I would have given it to you.

**barbie carebear:** give. me. my. account. back. NOW.

**Klaus Mikaelson:** say please?

**barbie carebear:** ...please

**Caroline Mikaelson** has changed her name to **Caroline Forbes**

* * *

**End Note: **Just in case anybody asks, I do know that there are already a few Vampire Diaries Facebook stories out there. However, I also wanted to make my own. ;) This story starts with episode ten of season four and is continuing onwards with future episodes. If all goes well, I might start doing seasons one, two, and three. Feedback is deeply appreciated. Let me know what you think so far.

**Reviews are love...**


	2. 4x11 Catch Me If You Can

**Season Four, Episode Eleven - "Catch Me If You Can"**

**Jeremy Gilbert **no way

**Damon Salvatore** you mean the best way. Now go on and do your thing already, Gilbert. kill them.

**Klaus Mikaelson** and 3 others like this.

**Elena Gilbert **they can't stay outside there forever. We need a plan.

**Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert**, and 5 others like this.

Comments:

**Klaus Mikaelson:** And you can't stay inside that house forever, sweetheart. ;)

**Kol Mikaelson** I assume you've all seen the lovely gift I've left you earlier, hm? it was fun

Comments:

**Jeremy Gilbert: **was that some kind of sick joke, Kol?

**Damon Salvatore:** not cool. they were in perfect condition too ;/

**Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, and Klaus Mikaelson** have formed the group **Team Klaus**

Comments:

**Klaus Mikaelson:** I quite like our team name

**Damon Salvatore: **this is TEMPORARY, Klaus. Don't get any ideas.

**Klaus Mikaelson:** believe what you wish

**Jeremy Gilbert:** you two are terrible.

**Bonnie Bennett and Atticus Shane **have formed the group **Team Shane**

Comments:

**Bonnie Bennett:** I really think we're falling behind here, Shane.

**Rebekah Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore** have formed the group **Team Rebekah**

Comments:

**Damon Salvatore: **I'm not even going to bother with you two.

**Stefan Salvatore:** go ahead, it'll save us a lot more time then

**Kol Mikaelson **has formed the group** Team Kol**

Comments:

**Jeremy Gilbert:** you're not even in the race!

**Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikaelson**, and 15 others like this.

**Kol Mikaelson:** ah, but no one said that I couldn't form my own team, did they?

**Klaus Mikaelson:** I doubt anybody would join your pathetic team, Kol.

**Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert** like this.

**Damon Salvatore** has left **Team Klaus**

Comments:

**Klaus Mikaelson: **I'll have somebody drop by and pick up our team's things.

**Damon Salvatore** has joined **Team Kol**

Comments:

**Elena Gilbert:** you're acting strange, Damon. :/

**Klaus Mikaelson:** you'll be giving me an explanation about this later, Salvatore.

**Matt Donovan:** what up, man?!

**Jeremy Gilbert** likes this.

**Kol Mikaelson **I suppose that's your answer, Niklaus. :p

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Nice stare you have there, Damon. uh.

**Damon Salvatore:** ...

**Jeremy Gilbert:** f;lahga;[ dfsd sdmon's runnikds after em!

Comments:

**Matt Donovan:** Translation - DAMON'S RUNNING AFTER ME!

**Damon Salvatore** I'm coming after you, Jeremy.

**Damon Salvatore** you better run, Jeremy.

Comments:

**Elena Gilbert:** what's going on here!?

**Kol Mikaelson:** Oh my, we're beginning to sound like a stalker here, aren't we?

**Rebekah Mikaelson:** much like yourself, Kol. Next time you draw a stake at my heart, you'll be sorry.

**Klaus Mikaelson:** luckily I came in time before anything bad could have happened between you two.

**Kol Mikaelson:** Sister, I suggest you learn how to properly handle a stake before using it against someone.

**Rebekah Mikaelson:** I don't need your pointless advice!

**Damon Salvatore** was compelled by Kol Mikaelson to kill Jeremy Gilbert

Comments:

**Matt Donovan:** that explains it. :[

**Damon Salvatore** SERIOUSLY, Jeremy. Blood in THIS situation?

**Damon Salvatore** sorry, Elena

Comments:

**Elena Gilbert:** :(

**Jeremy Gilbert** has just shot a Salvatore in the head.

**Jeremy Gilbert** is now being chased by a Salvatore.

**Stefan Salvatore **hey brother :) long time no see

**Stefan Salvatore and Rebekah Mikaelson** are now in a relationship.

**Rebekah Mikaelson** and 9 others like this.

Comments:

**Elena Gilbert:** what?...Stefan...

**Elena Gilbert:** Stefan, what are you and Rebekah planning?!

**Damon Salvatore:** is this a repeat of the 1920's?

**Stefan Salvatore:** I don't need to explain myself to you, Elena.

**Rebekah Mikaelson:** doppleganger's feeling a bit lonely now? such a shame...

* * *

**End Note: **Does anybody else miss Kol's old hairstyle. His new one is a bit iffy...

**Reviews are love...**


End file.
